


Little Broken Pieces of Us

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Depression, Elektra in s3, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: When Matt is on his knees, wishing for death, someone comes to his aid.Set during 3x01.





	Little Broken Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was lowkey depressed when I word vomited this, so you’ve be warned.
> 
> For my Daredevil Bingo prompt: back in black.

" _God_ _forgive_ _me_." The words pour out of Matt's mouth like blood. His desire for his own end is strong and he hates it, but he can't rid himself of it.

A world without Elektra isn't a world worth living in. He was meant to die in her arms. Instead he's here, and she's gone. Buried beneath the rubble.

The man he's been fighting, lifts his baseball bat as Matt rests on his knees, readying for the death strike. As he swings Matt hears someone's breath _hitch_ , and the man is thrown across the road.

Feet pat against the pavement as a gloved hand is placed on his face. " _Matthew_." Elektra's warm breath tickles his exposed cheek as she crouches down beside him.

Matt's breathing quickens as he tries to take in what's happening. _She's_ _here_.

He leans forward and hugs her tight. He hears her breath catch in her throat as she holds back tears. She gently kisses his cheek. "We have to go." She whispers.

Elektra helps him off the ground and onto his feet. "The church. Take me to the church." He mumbles as buries his head into her shoulder, and she guides him away from the fight.

His injuries from Midland Circle flare as the turn a corner too quickly. He groans in pain and she stops. She kneels in front of him and lifts his shirt. He hisses when her hands make contact with his bloody wounds.

"You shouldn't be out fighting, especially when you're back in the black suit. It can't protect you." She scolds and wipes the blood on her own clothes.

"You're fighting." He says through the blood coating his teeth and tongue.

"I'm an undead ninja, we heal from life threatening situations faster." Her words are light, but her heart is not. She's weighed down by all that's happened since her first death.

She rips several pieces of cloth from her suit, and wraps it around his torso. "That'll have to do until we reach the church."

Matt pushes himself off the brick wall and stumbles forward.  She catches him and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Hold on to me. I can take your weight."

He sluggishly nods, and she carefully takes them to Clinton Church. They manage to sneak into the basement without being caught, but Matt stumbles several times coming down the stairs. He nearly collapses as they walk past the statues, but she catches him again. Elektra puts both hands on his abdomen, and keeps him standing until they reach his bed.

His body feels like concrete, and he drops hard on the bed. He pulls up his mask as she carefully takes off his shirt and pants.

She kisses his forehead, then his cheek. "Rest." She moves to stand, but he grabs her hand.

"Stay. _Please_." Matt begs. Her fingers tighten around his hand and she gets in beside him. She curls around him like a sleek beautiful cat, and pulls the thin blanket over their bodies.

* * *

When he wakes, Elektra is examining the statue that sits closes to the bed. "Elektra." He croaks and she turns towards him.

"Matthew, how are you feeling?" She asks softly as she walks to his bedside and sits.

Before he can answer, Maggie comes down the basement stairs, and freezes when she sees Elektra.

"Do you have medical equipment? He needs aid." Elektra is blunt as she intertwines her fingers with his own.

"Matthew, who is this?" Maggie's alarm is evident.

"She's," He runs his tongue over his cracked lips. "She's Elektra."

"Oh Lord." Maggie eyes her. Assessing. "I'm going to have to start stitching you up too, aren't I?"

"No." Elektra shakes her head. "I'm quicker on my feet then Matthew." Her tone is light. Testing the waters.

"That's good. I'll get the First Aid." Maggie heads back upstairs, and Elektra brushes Matt's hair away from his eyes.

"I could go, if you want." He shakes his head 'no' violently.

Maggie returns a few moments later, and Elektra steps out of the way. When she finishes her work, she turns to Elektra. "You'll keep him off the streets?"

"I'll try, but I'm sure you know how he is."

"Oh do I ever." Maggie runs a loving eye over Matt. "I better not be finding you beaten and bloody anytime soon Matthew."

"Aye aye captain." He mumbles into the pillow.

"Glad to see your cheery disposition hasn't changed." Maggie says sarcastically as she shuts the First Aid kit and leaves.

Elektra runs a loving hand over his leg. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." He grumbles.

"It seems she was right when she said how cheery you've been." She teases. Matt isn't in a place where he can tease and joke. He wants, he _needs_ answers.

"Where were you? After?" His voice is horse and she flinches.

"When I woke up, you were nowhere in sight, and I thought..." She bites back tears. "I thought I got you killed, and I didn't want to live if you hadn't."

Her words resonate. They're exactly what he's being thinking since he woke up. He hasn't wanted to live in an Elektraless world.

She wipes away a tear that has creeped down her cheek. "I tried... I tried to kill myself afterwards, threw myself off a building, but it didn't work. Alexandra said the substance will be in my system for several years, and keep me alive no matter what. I was hoping she was wrong. She wasn't."

He kisses the tips of her fingers reassuringly. "I began to wander around New York aimlessly after I realized I couldn't end it. Slipping in and out of places to get things I needed, but mostly living on the lamb. I wandered into Hell's Kitchen last night. I wasn't even planning to come here. Once I realized where I was, I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. Then I saw you."

She lifts his hand and kisses his palm. Her tears stain his hand, but he doesn't care. It's another sign that she's really here. That she isn't a dream or hallucination.

"Your moves were sluggish and slower then normal, but I still knew it was you. When you were on your knees, _my_ _heart_ _broke_." She places a hand over her mouth and stifles back a sob. "I couldn't let you go charging towards your own death when I could stop it. Not again."

Matt brings himself up into a sitting position and hugs her tight. Disregarding his own wounds and pain. He kisses her shoulder, then her neck, her cheek, and finally her mouth.

She returns the kiss and he can taste the salt of her tears. He pulls away and rests his head on her chest. "We're together." He whispers. "We're together, and that's all that matters."

"We're going to make it work this time." She nuzzles his hair with her nose. "Nothing is going to come between us. I won't let it."

"I know. I know." He rubs her back reassuringly.

"Can we just lay here for awhile? Before we have to deal with the world again?" Elektra's words are soft and gentle.

Matt nods and lays back down. She curls into a ball, and he wraps himself around her. He places a kiss to her spine, and is lulled back to sleep by the soft sound of her breathing.


End file.
